The First 1
by CourtneyB
Summary: A story about the expectations and undying love for a child Part 1 to my Love Changes Everything Series


The First 

Summary:  A story about the expectation and undying love for a child.  (PG)

(This will hopefully be the start to a series of Charmed fan fictions.  This series starts off early in the fifth season (somewhere around A Witch In Time).  Piper is already pregnant, Phoebe is very busy with work at the newspaper but has realized that she needed to balance home and work life better, and Paige is unemployed but working to learn the craft better and she is still volunteering at Eva's clinic.  This series will be mainly about the Halliwell family events rather than their demonic burdens.)

[It is a Saturday morning and the manor is rather quiet.  Paige and Phoebe are in the kitchen eating breakfast and chatting about their Friday night dates.  Leo was called away early in the morning and Piper is in her bedroom getting dressed and tiding up the bedroom.]

Piper stood there in the shower a minute longer just letting the warm water rush over her body not wanting to leave the comfort of the heat.  She reluctantly turned off the water and climbed out.  As she dried herself off she waved her hand over her stomach letting her mind wander over what the future was going to be.  Throwing a towel around her head and another around her body she went to her room to get dressed and make the bed.  She pulled a pair of jeans and a sweater out her wardrobe.  Slipping the sweater and jeans on she looked down at her stomach as she tried to do up the jeans.  

"They don't fit," she whispered to herself.  A second later realizing what she just said she shouted it again. "Oh my gosh they don't fit."

She turned and ran down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen.  Phoebe and Paige looked her as she burst through the door with her hair still in a towel and her pants undone.

"Something wrong Piper?" Phoebe asked with a puzzled look on her face.  

"Yeah, they don't fit," she said with the biggest grin on her face.

"What doesn't fit?" asked Phoebe.

"They don't fit.  I mean … my pants, they don't fit."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each and realized what she was saying.  

Paige smiled at Piper and said "Well I guess we better go shopping today and get you some that will fit and that grow with you.  Good bye belts hello elastic."

Laughing at what Paige had said Phoebe went over and gave Piper a big hug.  She started to worry a little, now that Piper was showing and would only continue to grow bigger they would have to be even more careful about attacks.  She looked back a Piper who was glowing just as much as when she discovered she was pregnant.  Now she could show the world the new life she was carrying and she knew that Piper would want to show off her belly being as proud as she was.  She moved her hand near to Piper tummy and paused for a moment. 

"Can I?" she said with a slight hesitation in her voice.  

Piper looked at Phoebe and gently took her hand and placed it on her stomach.  Paige came over too and placed her hand there as well.  

"It's kind of hard."  Paige said with an almost questioning voice. 

"Yeah, I know, it has been like that for a few weeks now."  Piper shifted her body a little and said, "Well I am going to finish getting dressed and I dry my hair.  So can you both come and pick out some fat clothes with me today?"

"Of course sweetie." Paige said.  "When do you want to leave?"

"Well after I get dressed and eat breakfast if that's good for you two?"  She said looking at Phoebe questioning whether she was coming.

"That's fine with me, I wouldn't pass up shopping with my sisters for the world."  Phoebe said knowing that Piper was questioning if she would be joining them.  

Piper turned and went to leave the kitchen, paused for a moment and said with a smile on her face "I guess I will have to wear my workout pants.  How attractive is that going to be?"

Phoebe and Paige just chuckled as Piper left the kitchen to get ready.

Almost an hour and a half later the threesome arrived at "Mommy and Me" a store that Piper had already been in several times getting stuff for the nursery.  The store was owned by a mother-daughter team and was filled with the latest in baby fashions, both for the baby and the home.  They also had a wide selection of maternity clothes for mommy.  Both Phoebe and Paige went straight for the newborn clothes, held almost everything up eweing and awing at how cute it was.  

"Hey we're supposed to be shopping for me remember.  She doesn't need clothes yet.  I on the hand am not spending five more months in track pants" Piper chuckled.  

"Okay, okay lead the way to the mommy section" Phoebe answered.  

They went over to the maternity clothes and started looking.  Finding several outfits Piper was sent to the change room as Phoebe and Paige continued to pick things out.  In the change room there was a fake tummy to try on as you tried on clothes.  This way she could buy things for later in the pregnancy as well.  After putting on the tummy and the first outfit she looked in the mirror and said to herself, "So this is how I will look in a few more months.  Not all that bad if I do say so myself."  She turned and opened the door as Phoebe knocked on it with more clothes to try on.

"Well this morning you were just barely showing and now you look like you could pop." She said.

"They have these fake tummies in the change rooms so you can guess better as to how the clothes will fit later in the pregnancy.  Neat idea right?"

"Hello mama." Paige said as she turned the corner with yet more clothes.

"Okay guys I do not need to buy the whole inventory today" Piper said looking at the amount of clothes she already had to try on.  

She picked several outfits, a couple pairs of pants and a new jacket.  It had dawned on her that it was getting colder out and that all of her jackets would not be conducive to a large belly.  They stopped for lunch and spent the rest of the day shopping around town.  Before heading home to get dinner ready they had to stop by the newspaper and pick up some of Phoebe's work.  

Later that night Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch with Leo's arms wrapped around a tired Piper.  Knowing that she was tired he asked what she had done all day that had tuckered her out.  

"Nothing much.  We went shopping and had a sisters day out."  She said knowing that he would never notice the slight bump of her stomach if she didn't tell him.  "I needed some new clothes because my pants no longer fit me."

Still not getting what she said she took his hand and placed it on her tummy.  "Feel that?"  She questioned.

"No not really" 

"Honey I am finally starting to show the world this little angel that I am carrying." She said with a smile on her face not believing he could be so clueless.  His eyes widened showing that he had clued into what was going on.  He bent his head down slightly and kissed her soft waiting lips.  He then placed both of his hands on her stomach and rubbed it softly in small circles.  They stayed there cuddling a while longer before retreating to their bedroom.  

[About one month later.  Piper and Leo were at Eva's clinic for their first ultrasound.  Phoebe was at work and Paige was meeting with Glen who had just arrived back in San Francisco from a trip along the Gulf of Mexico shores.]

Eva stepped out of her examining room and looked at Piper and Leo sitting and waiting for her.  "You two ready?" She said.  They nodded and followed her back in.  Piper climbed up on the table with a little help from Leo.  She was defiantly showing now and needed a little help getting up on the high table.  Eva had rented an ultrasound machine from the hospital because of Piper and several new moms to be.  Piper was glad that she was finally going to get to see the baby.  She also wanted to confirm that it was a girl.  She knew that her future had changed from when she went to it and saw Melinda but she still did think that this was going to be a girl.  However there was a little doubt there and before she went out to spend money on cute dresses and girl clothes she thought that she better confirm that it was a girl.  

Eva weighed Piper, measured her stomach and did an exam.  After that she brought out the machine and asked if she was ready.  Piper nodded excitedly and Eva warned her the gel was going to be cold.  A shiver went up Piper's back as Eva spread the gel around.  It was defiantly cold.  Leo took Piper's hand as his stomach had butterflies.  He was excited and a little nervous, as was Piper.  Neither really knew why but they were.  Eva gently moved the scanner over Piper's stomach looking for the baby.  Then suddenly a lighter area showed up.  Piper's face light up with joy knowing that was her baby.  Eva explained where everything was turned on the sound to listen to the heartbeat.  A quick bomp, bomp, bomp made Leo's eyes shine.  

"Is that the heartbeat?" He questioned.  Eva nodded and smiled at his expression.  "It's so fast," he said.  

"It's normal.  Baby's hearts are usually much faster than adults.  So do you want to know the sex of the baby or not?" She replied.

Piper looked up at Leo almost asking his permission.  He smiled and she said "Oh yeah.  We are pretty sure it is a girl but I want to be 100% positive before I buy girls things."

"Well you guessed right, meet your daughter." 

Both parents smiled and Leo bent down to kiss Piper.  They were glowing.  Eva gave them a few pictures to take home and wiped off Piper's stomach.  Piper changed back into her clothes, they thanked Eva and left.  The ride home was silent but at the same time you could feel the love bouncing around in the Jeep.  When they got home Piper started dinner.  She was informed that Glen would be joining them and decided to make something special.  Once everyone was home Piper told Paige and Phoebe that she was having girl and showed them the pictures.  They were ecstatic and were constantly rubbing her tummy like they had been doing for several weeks now.  Glen congratulated them and shook Leo's hand.  They moved into the dinning room and sat down.  Piper sat down and made a funny face.  Leo asked if something was wrong.  

"Wrong… I don't think so but I think she just kicked me."

"What!"  He said as he got up and rushed over to her.  He put his hand on her ever-growing tummy.  They sat there for a minute and then she felt it again.  She started to giggle knowing that her baby had kicked her for the first time.  Seeing her reaction Paige and Phoebe came over to feel as well.

"Did you feel it?"  Piper asked to a grinning Leo.  

"Yes, I cannot believe this.  It feels so cool."  He said.  

"You should feel from the inside.  It's like bubbles popping and it's making me feel like I am spinning."  

The rest of the evening was spent eating and talking about the baby and Glens trips.  Phoebe had a date later on and left as Piper and Leo retreated to their room.  Paige and Glen stayed down stairs and Piper was starting to wonder if there was more than a friendship there.   Glen ended up staying the night and a few weeks.  

[Two and a half months later]

Piper now nearly eight months pregnant woke up early that morning.  Leo was still asleep.  Not wanting to move she just lay there in his arms and watched him sleep.  She gently rubbed her now very large stomach and thought about how she was ever going to be able to deliver this bundle of joy.  Not only did have to deliver it but she had to do it with no drugs and no hospital.  Eva promised her that she was going to be okay.  She had also promised to be there.  Paige and Phoebe had taken midwife classes and Piper was taking both yoga and Lamaze.  Eva said that yoga would help to move the baby faster but Piper had her doubts.  She also found it difficult to believe her sisters and Eva when the told her she could do it after all none of them had ever done it before.  Leo told her not to worry and that if anything started to go wrong he would orb her to the hospital.  She did not like the birth at home idea but she knew it was necessary.  Both Grams and her mother had done it and her mother did it four times.  Piper was now starting to wish that her mother were still alive to help her through this.  She also knew that if she really needed her, her mother would be there.  She was there when Piper got married and Piper secretly hoped that she would be there for the birth.  

With Piper off in daydream world she did not notice that Leo had woken up.  He kissed her forehead and that got her attention.  She smiled at him and kissed him back.  Since she had gotten so big their love life decreased significantly however they did still have fun.  She couldn't wait until she delivered the baby things could go back to being perfect.  She also felt bad for him and knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.  She kissed him again and started to get up but he pulled her back down and said, "no lets just stay like this all day."

"Leo I can't I have to go to the club but it can wait ten more minutes."  She replied.  

"Good because I have something for you."  He said with a sneaking smile on.  He got up and left the room.  Five minutes later he came back in.  Piper had propped herself up against the headboard.  He came in and told her to close her eyes.  When they were closed he brought in a beautiful cradle.  It was lined in white lace and had a soft pick bear sitting in one corner.  Leo had spent nearly a month working on the cradle secretly in the basement.  Phoebe had gone with him to pick out the bedding and Paige added the teddy bear.  It was perfect and he knew she would love it.  He placed right beside her on the floor.  

"Okay, open your eyes."

She opened them up and started crying as soon as she saw the cradle.  Leo climbed up on the bed and gave her a hug.  "What's wrong?  Don't you like it?"  He said never expecting that reaction.  

"Oh, Leo it is beautiful.  I can't believe you made this.  She will love it."  Piper said knowing that he had likely spent hours and hours hand crafting it.  He had even engraved it. "Halliwell?"  She questioned as she ran her fingers over the delicate lettering.  

"I thought that Halliwell would be better than Melinda.  This way if we have any more children they can use it to.  As well it hopefully can be passed around the family.  You never know when Paige or Phoebe may need something.  However I already told them that if two of you need it at the same time that you get it."  He said so proud that she liked it.  

Piper turned and passionately kissed Leo.  She could never love anything or anyone so much.  He explained that her sisters had helped with finishing touches.  She couldn't believe that she hadn't found out about this earlier.  They stayed in bed for pretty much the rest of the day just loving each other and embracing their dreams.  

[Six weeks later]

Piper now 38 weeks pregnant, Paige and Phoebe were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.  

"So Paige when does Glen leave?"  Piper asked

"In two days.  He is off to Spain.  You know some days I wish I could go with him." Glen had stayed in the Manor for a couple of weeks and than decided to get a place.  Paige had hoped that he would stick around but she knew he wouldn't.  With Piper so happy she had started to wonder if Glen and her could ever be like Leo and Piper.  They had talked about it but she realized that he needed to be free.  He had to have adventure and was far from ready settle down.  Besides she didn't really love him, not the way Piper loved Leo.  She would always love Glen but she knew he was not the one.  She had surprised herself with this realization.  It was amazing to her that she had grown up so much in the last two years.  Glen would always be Glen but not her soul mate and she could not see him as a father.  He would be the best uncle.  Getting back to the discussion she said "and other days I know I don't fit with him anymore."

"Well at least you know where your heart is" Phoebe said with a sad undertone.  

"You two need to stop worrying your soul mate is out there and if he knows what's good for him he'll find you."  Piper said leaning over to give her sisters a hug.  

"Easy for you to say you already found yours." Paige said.

"I didn't find him he found me.  Yours will too."

Phoebe had had a couple of relationships and she was over Cole.  Every once and while she did think of him.  However she knew in her heart that someone else was her soul mate.  Besides he had gone back to the underworld and they had not seen him in months.  

"I am so sick of the boys.  Just once I would like to have a relationship where he had goals and dreams that go beyond the next 24 hours.  Usually by the fourth or fifth date future plans become a topic and as soon as I open my mouth and say the words marriage or kids he bolts the next week.  How can those words be so scary for a guy?"  Phoebe said in her best ranting voice.  "Is it necessary for a guy to be over 80 years old before he wants children?"  She said joking about Leo and Cole.  

"Trust me Phoebe it will happen.  Remember Dan he was only 25 and he wanted kids.  He just wasn't my mate but he was still a terrific man."  Piper said trying to help out her impatient sisters.  And at that Leo orbed into the kitchen.  

"How are my favourite four girls?"  He asked giving Piper a kiss and then kissing belly.  

Joking Paige blurted out "Hey where is our kiss?"

They laughed and then Leo announced that he had news.  "The elders have decided to give me time off.  Until this angel arrives and for a week afterwards I am on maternity leave."  He leaned down and kissed her belly again.  She was smiling ear to ear and was very glad to hear that he would be there when she went into labour.  

"Ah Leo don't you mean PATERNITY leave."  Phoebe said.  "Unless you're the one having the baby."  

"Whatever Phoebe.  They promised no emergencies, no new whitelighters to train, no calls, no nothing.  However they did have one request.  They want us to baptize Melinda up there.  They said that both Phoebe and Paige could come as well.  They want to do as soon as you feel up to it.  I think they are as excited as we are to meet this powerful little girl."

"Well Leo it won't be long now.  She hasn't stopped moving since five in the morning.  I think she is almost ready to meet us.  I am so happy that I have you all to myself."  Piper said as she tried to get up.  Leo stood back up and helped her out of the chair.  She had the pregnant waddle mastered.  

A week and a half later Piper's due date passed.  Eva assured her that there was nothing to worry about she would arrive as soon as she was ready.  Days turned into nights and nothing was happening.  Six days later Piper phoned Eva and told her that she was getting impatient and wanted this baby out.  

"Well Piper the only thing I can suggest to hurry things up is go and have some fun with Leo.  Sex usually stimulates labour."

Piper's faces turned about six shades of red and then noticed that Leo was wondering what Eva was telling her.  "Okay I will take that under consideration."  Piper said trying not to be embarrassed, as her sisters were standing right there as well.  

"So what did she say?"  Paige asked wondering why Piper had blushed.  

"She said to wait it out."

Knowing she was lying and having a pretty good idea what Eva had said Phoebe nudged Paige and asked if she wanted to go to the movies tonight.  

"Well what if Piper goes into labour?"

"She can page us and you can orb so we will only be two seconds away."  Phoebe answered.  

An hour later Paige and Phoebe left for the movies.  Piper turned to Leo and said, "Do you want to know what she suggested to do?"  Leo nodded completely clueless.  Piper just took his hand and led him upstairs.  

A few hours later Phoebe and Paige came to find Piper asleep in Leo's arms on the couch.  They smiled at Leo who was still awake and went up to bed.

Piper woke up the next morning a little disappointed that Eva's suggestion had not worked.  But she had a strange desire to get up and go for a walk.  She decided to let Leo sleep because he had had a challenging night last night and was very tried.  She got dressed and went down stairs to find Phoebe already up. 

"So how was last night?"  She asked with a sneaking smile.  

"Just fine and how was the movie?"  Piper replied. 

"It wasn't that great but we went out for coffee afterwards and I meet a guy.  I had dropped my wallet after I paid for the coffee.  I thought I had put it my purse but I guess not.  Anyway he brought it to me after we had sat down."

"Phoebe do you want to go for a walk with me and we can continue this conversion?"

"A walk?  Where did this sudden burst of energy come from?"

"I don't know but that is what I was coming down to do.  I didn't think that anyone was awake yet.  So do you want to come?"  Piper asked again.

Phoebe agreed and they grabbed their jackets and left.  Phoebe continued her story.  His name was Matt.  He is a freelance photographer.  He has done shoots all over the world but always comes home to San Francisco.  He has his own studio and his favourite thing to photograph is a child.  Phoebe was blushing as she told Piper the story.  She had admitted that she felt a little bad for Paige because he stayed and talked for so long.  As Piper listened to Phoebe retell the events of the evening she had a funny feeling come over her.  She thought that by the sounds of this guy and way Phoebe talked about him there could be a future there.  

"I told him that you were pregnant and he offered to come over and photograph the baby.  He also asked if you had gotten pictures done of you and Leo while you were pregnant.  I told no and he said that he could do them as well."

"I don't know if I will have time to take pictures of me like this."  Piper said pointing to her belly.

"Don't worry I told him you were due in minute and he is going to be at the Manor at 9:00 am today.  Actually we better get home you need to change and wake Leo."

Piper was a little shocked and Phoebe said "Please Piper let me do this for you.  It won't hurt I promise."  Piper smiled and agreed.  They turned around and headed home.  On the way Piper felt her stomach tighten up a little but brushed it off to nerves.  

Promptly at 9:00, Matt arrived and started setting things up.  Leo was still getting dressed and Phoebe decided to call in sick to work and watch Leo and Piper get the pictures done never mind to watch the photographer as well.  As Leo came down stairs Piper felt her stomach tighten again.  This time she paid a little more attention to and started to wonder if she should have gone for that walk.  Matt spent about 40 minutes taking pictures in different rooms in the house and outside.  Had they had more time they could have gone to the beach or the park but Matt had another appointment at 11:00.  Piper was also not in any mood to travel.  She was sure that she was in labour but didn't want to show it until he left.  

Phoebe walked him to his car and arranged a time to see the pictures.  When she came Piper was waiting at the door.

"Ah Phoebe can you call Paige and tell her to come home?"  Phoebe looked at Piper and she continued, "I think I am in labour."

"What why didn't you say something? I will be right back."

She called Paige and Piper went to find where Leo had gone too.  She found him in the kitchen reading the paper.  "Honey, I think it is time."  Piper said, as she got closer to him.  Leo looked up not really understanding.  She pointed to her belly and he stood right up.  

"When did this start?"

"Oh I think around seven o'clock this morning."

"What why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I wasn't sure and I wanted to get the pictures done."  She said as a much stronger contraction hit.  "Leo, get the stop watch I need to know how far apart they are before we phone Eva."  Leo ran upstairs to get the watch as Phoebe came into the kitchen to announce that Paige was on her way home.  She had run out to the grocery store while Matt was at the manor.  Phoebe helped Piper into the sitting room and put her on the couch.  A few minutes later Paige ran through the door as another contraction hit Piper.  Leo started timing.  Seven minutes later another came over Piper.  Paige had gone upstairs to get Piper's bed ready and Phoebe left to phone Eva.  

"Eva says to give her a call when they are four minutes apart and she will be right here.  She also suggested that Piper use her birthing ball and yoga to help get the baby down quicker."

Piper agreed and Phoebe helped her up.  Leo was getting frustrated that there was nothing for him to do.  The dad job was to keep mom calm and to drive to the hospital.  With a home birth half his job didn't exist and Piper was calm.  Actually she was amazingly calm.  She was taking the pain without any complaints.  The contractions were getting closer and Leo decided to phone Eva back.  He couldn't believe Piper was reacting.  He was sure that she would be panicking but she was acting like she had done this ten times already.  Eva arrived at the manor 15 minutes later.  

Leo orbed Piper up the stairs and Eva checked to see how far she was along.  Piper was already dilated 6 centimeters.  Eva was surprised that her water hadn't broken yet and warned Piper that if it didn't break soon she would have to break it for her.  Piper got up and Leo walked around the house with her.  They sat down, back down stairs at the kitchen table.  As Piper got back up to get something to drink felt another and more painful contraction and felt a warm liquid sliding down her leg.  

"Leo" he didn't look up from the baby book he was reading aloud "LEO my water broke."  

That got his attention and he yelled for Eva who promptly came into the kitchen and realized why he had yelled.  

"Okay back up stairs I want to check you again."

Eight centimeters now.  It was 2:30 in the afternoon and Piper was hurting more and more.  Eva seemed impressed both with Piper's progress and how well she was handling the pain.  

"I think it will only be another hour or two Piper.  Hang in there you are doing terrific."

Paige and Phoebe told stories to try and keep Piper attention off the pain as much as possible.  Piper was now in bed and Eva had hooked her up to a portable fetal monitor.  Leo sat behind Piper giving her a back massage and coaching her on.  Piper started crying a few minutes later as a more painful one hit.   Eva suggested that she sit in a warm bath to help ease the pain.  Paige went to fill the bath and set up one of her aromatherapy treatments.  Piper only sat in the bath twenty minutes before she announced that she wanted to start pushing.  Eva and Leo got her and back to bed.  Eva checked her again and she was fully dilated.  

"Well, honey anytime you want to start pushing go for it."  Eva said.  

Phoebe climbed onto the bed on one side of Piper and Leo on the other.  Paige and Eva stayed at the bottom to help the baby out.  The next contraction Piper started pushing.  She pushed for a good twenty minutes before Eva exclaimed that she could see the head.  

"Okay Piper, relax two or three really strong good pushes and little Melinda will be here.  On the next contraction take a deep breath and push against Phoebe and Paige.  Leo will count to ten and then stop.  Taken another deep breathe and push again. Okay."

"Yeah I got." She turned and looked at Leo who's face was full or worry, joy, excitement, and fear.  She reached up and kissed him and she whispered through the tears "I loved you so much." 

"I love you too.  Are you ready to meet her."

"Oh Yeah."

Another contraction and she pushed with all her might.  

"Relax Piper the head is out.  One more big one just like that."  She nodded and looked at Paige standing beside Eva holding a blanket and crying.  She than noticed that Phoebe was crying as well.  Phoebe reached over and kissed her forehead.  

"Okay Piper push, push, she is almost out, there, there, okay relax. You have a baby girl."  Eva said as the room filled with the sweetest cry in the world.  Paige started to clean her off with the blanket and Leo went to cut the cord.  Eva lifted Melinda up placed her on Piper's chest.  

"How can you love someone so much you just met?"  Piper asked as she started to cry again.  Leo came back down and sat beside her.  He gave Piper a kiss and than kissed his new baby girl's forehead.  

"I have no idea Piper but your right.  She is the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen."  He answered.

Both Phoebe and Paige sat down on the bed on Piper's other side and gave her a hug and a kiss.  Piper felt so loved right at the moment and knew that everything that had happened to her throughout her life was leading her to this one moment in time.  Never would she forget how she felt right now.  This miracle was hers, hers and Leo's and it was the most important being in her life.  

To Be Continued 


End file.
